Flashlights are useful portable devices that provide light to users in the event of power outages, nighttime outdoor activities and many other circumstances. Typically, flashlights do not have any other electrical functions besides providing a portable light source. The current disclosure is directed to increase the functionality of certain electronic devices, such as, but not limited to, flashlights.